The present invention relates to a ligament fixation system and pertains particularly to an anterior cruciate ligament reconstruction hamstring tendon fixation system.
Anterior cruciate ligament reconstruction with the use of hamstring tendon graft is becoming more popular with its benefit of lower morbidity compared to the patella bone-tendon-bone graft technique. The hamstring tendon graft technique involves the formation of tunnels in the femur and the tibia and the anchoring of tendons or ligaments in these bone tunnels. The main obstacle to the hamstring technique has been the achievement of a secure and fast fixation of the tendon into the bone tunnels. Another problem is the morbidity associated with transplanting the hamstring ligament material.
Many attempts have been made in the past to provide a suitable anchor for anchoring the hamstring tendon in the bone tunnel. None of these past attempts have been satisfactory. They have failed to overcome the aforementioned problems. Accordingly, a simple and effective anchor design that secures the tendon in the bone tunnel and decreases morbidity rates of transplanted ligament is desired.
The present invention is a system devised for an endoscopic operation to provide a simple and speedy way for securing the fixation of the tendons into the femoral and tibial tunnels and to decrease morbidity rates of the transplanted tendons or ligaments.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective means for securing the fixation of tendons into femoral and tibial tunnels and to improve the survivability of the transplanted tendons.
In accordance with a primary aspect of the present invention, a femoral fixation apparatus is provided which has a somewhat bullet-shape with a threading aperture to receive tendons or ligaments and a suture. The device has an elongated slot forming resilient wings or legs having retaining burrs or ridges for retaining the anchor in a bone tunnel. The trailing sides of the anchor are relieved with a concave configuration for accommodating tendons along the sides of the anchor to engage the tendons with the bore hole surface.
Another aspect of the invention includes a tibia fixation or anchoring apparatus which comprises a generally cylindrical body having an open proximal end and two rounded legs formed by two slits extending from a distal end, and at least one opening adjacent to the open proximal end for inserting the tendon or ligament therein.